


All choked up

by Leafling



Series: Underappreciated fandoms [1]
Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I have a dark sense of humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Jim did say he would do <i>anything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All choked up

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has two thumbs and watched the Hitcher last weekend? This guy... erm, girl?

The hair at the nape of Jim’s neck was soft, tickling the palm of John’s hand as he held the boy’s head in his lap. Underneath his calloused fingertips, he felt the Jim’s pulse hammering; his throat working gloriously as he swallowed nervously around the girth of John’s cock. The boy’s lips were so rosy and swollen from abuse, wet and glistening with tears and saliva and John’s pre-cum, stretched so obscenely wide around John’s dick like they were begging for a good fuck.

The older man obliged, thrusting deep into the white-hot heat of Jim’s throat. The boy choked, eyes flying open as he tried to pull off John’s cock. Even though John had have a mind to keep Jim where he was—to choke the boy on his dick and be done with him—he let Jim jerk away. Watching the boy’s whole body convulse as he greedily sucked in the stale, overheated air around them, John felt himself smirking.

Removing one hand from Jim’s hair, he smeared some of the pearlescent fluid collected on Jim’s lips around with a sense of gentleness only reserved for lovers. If John said anything, the boy didn’t notice, for Jim was too busy gasping and choking on barely suppressed sobs.

It was so beautiful, watching him cry. John wondered if he was the boy’s first.

John clicked his teeth teasingly as he watched Jim’s slow recovery. Pressing his thumb between Jim’s lips to massage the inside of the boy’s cheek, he felt his cock twitch—a surge of arousal burning a trail down his spine as the boy raised his teary gaze to meet John’s. The look in Jim’s eyes was a mix between utter fear and loathing; feelings that John did well to keep alive as he produced his switchblade.

“I do recall you said you would do anything,” John reminded, extracting the thin but deadly blade.

Jim barely managed to stifle the angry little sound lodged in the back of his throat. Getting a better hold of John’s cock, Jim shot a disgusted look down at the floor as he took the older man back into his mouth. Rage gripped him somewhere behind his ribs, but Jim knew better than to bite down on John’s dick like he wanted to. The switchblade following the curve of his spine from his neck to his lower back was a firm reminder to Jim why he was doing this in the first place.

Jim’s jaw ached at being made to stretch around John’s thickness; his esophagus hurting more so as he felt John’s cock nudge itself deeper still into his unwilling throat. He tried to breathe despite the intrusion, but the harder and more urgent John thrusts became, the harder it was for Jim to keep from strangling and to keep from crying as John’s cock rubbed his throat raw.

It felt like John could last forever—fucking hard into Jim’s throat like he was a common whore—which is why it caught Jim completely off guard when the older man had snatched him back by his hair, forcing Jim’s mouth off his cock. The boy only had a moment to register what was happening before John came, thin ribbons of cum spurting onto Jim’s face. John’s groan was deep and guttural, reverberating throughout the tight space of the car. His eyes never left Jim’s face as he finished blowing his load.

Thin trails of white streaked down Jim’s cheeks and mouth, dirtying his pretty little face. John wanted to smear it around, but thought that would be in poor taste.

Letting go of the boy’s hair, John leaned back in his seat and replaced his beloved weapon with a cigarette from his jacket. “Drive,” he said through the side of his mouth as he lit his cigarette and took a deep drag.


End file.
